My Chemical Romance Revenge
by Papercut for This Ghost
Summary: This story is about a My chemical romance Frerard (Gerard Way and Frank Iero) when they were still in school to be 15 years. Pansando several things, among them the two doubt, discovering by the passage of time, the truth of all.


Chapter 1: Invisible Boy

We were all in training. It felt like most put aside for teachers to talk about something more interesting. The day was dark and cold as any day in an institution of misfits, hypocrites, who can tell them "students". The lounge on the top floor, this room that was most new students, the most widely commented so far. You could see the vastness of attitudes.

In the background was the most isolated place. The white-skinned boy sat down helplessly looked to be noticed. His black hair covered most of his face, except his eye green potently floor looked puzzled. No one was interested see your face, let alone its existence. At that time, the teacher says:

-Gerard Way, come forward -

The boy raised his head, his mane shifted slightly to focus on the teacher. He stood and walked no offense to the front with a black notebook in hand. He turned to literature professor and he responded:

-Read the poem, and this time, that rhymes. -

Those sitting drew a laugh, smiling guy with derision. Gerard did not look, I felt contempt. Just opened the book, and recited swallowed with a low, raspy voice and disinterested:

- "You cannot escape this place without smiles, not enough to shout to be heard. Run, but flee where do you think? What do you think? If I want to understand, see and not be loved. "

At the end, most laughter drowned, cruelly mocking poem heard. The teacher made a motion to affirm his head and confessed:

I do not think that was the best I've heard. Sit up and pay attention. -

To all these, the boy black and white dress, was lost in thought staring at a strange boy out the window, behind the teacher. You could see the front of the hall in which Gerard focused attention. A boy out of class to the front of the rail corridor. Gerard lost his attention at him from behind, and forget for a moment the voices of the teacher:

-Gerard, you hear me? Go and sit down now! How much notice? ... -

Gerard react a moment, walked quickly without taking your notebook more sat in his isolated position at the end of the hall, distressed for some reason. The boy wondered to you what happened. Why so much interest in that person? And most importantly and what I longed to know ... Who was that?

Term literature class and the professor paused for a moment Gerard position to complain. He was playing with a pencil, passing from one side to another of his fingers, looking down thoughtfully. The teacher said:

- Mr. Way.

Gerard interrupted him head up, watching him intently with her dark green eyes:

-Call me Gerard, Professor Connor.

-Gerard. I have seen in recent days's written things with little sense and efficiency...

'It's like I'm a teacher, if you do not understand, it's not my problem. In addition...

Gerard stood with downcast eyes, leaving the room answered

-You just want to rhyme Do not? -

The boy left the room heavily, Gerard rained and stayed watching raindrops fell one by one. Just watched the cloudy sky, thinking about what had happened a few moments ago.

Professor Connor left the room, something thoughtful and overwhelmed, nodding curtly to learners. Gerard settled his white shirt, basically used it all year, not counting their pen in black pants pockets. He was obviously in another world, in thought, looking discreetly that kid. In this that he looked carefree watching the sky, with a black jacket and scruffy black hair the same color.

A guy hit his head with the palm. Gerard was already used to being beaten by someone, so I did not turn my head in response. The bell rang. Gerard funeral entered the room, hated being in there.

Sitting with the noise of others around Gerard was going to wait for the only class that, according to him, deserved his attention. Artistic.

No one would say that he was excited, but it was the only one that caught his eye. He spent his drawing in office, speaking through a black pen and a sheet of a notebook. At that time, the boy felt various emotions isolated, but most felt was anxiety and impatience.

I wanted to know who was this guy, do not understand what to think of him or why. He began to doubt himself, until he reached Professor Paul, who said without seeing the students:

-Today we will do something different, in a sheet will do all you think, what you feel. I understand so start. -

As expected, no one paid attention to what the professor said, as if there were continued. By Professor Paul did not care, he spent reading a book untitled white cover.

Gerard meanwhile, kept drawing with your pen, concentrated. I drew what I felt and thought. It was a sketch of a person, a boy. He who had seen 1 hour ago. He who never left his thoughts, although he did not know. Biting her lower lip slightly, his hand moving quickly through the sheet, detailing the back of the boy of your drawing.

It took a few minutes. Professor walking seeing the work of many, step by Gerard, muttering in front of this post:

-The people who matter most, they stay in your head. Know or not, know what can happen if you accept yourself. -

Gerard had his head down; her hair almost covered his entire face. Blushing, I noticed what Paul said, and was accustomed to say that nonsense teacher, but this time, Gerard was sure I wanted to say. Was that it? He began to wonder nothing much safer, but if possible. Just closed his eyes, avoiding seeing everyone. Her head questions, but rarely, her heart beat for a reason that neither knew.

Last bell rang class, everyone left to go home. Gerard picked up his notebook and walked slowly down the hallway, head down a little curious about the railing. He was still drizzling, which encouraged Gerard because he liked this kind of weather. I kept looking, searching for something ... or someone. He found nothing.

Down the stairs to the top floor, discouraged, proposed how to look, I wanted to know. Finishing the last step, someone quickly stumbled back Gerard's shoulder, like a little push. He, unsurprisingly being pushed, just lowered his head and made a gesture of disgust. He who pushed him, he walked, but with a distracted voice said:

-Hey man, I'm sorry. -

Gerard, to be surprised by the apology, rose head, just to see how the guy walking in front of you ... It was him.

He watched with emptiness in the stomach and a strong urge to follow. He knew it was him. The same black jacket with shirt and trousers of the same color. The astonished boy could not react; his green eyes had fully opened. He swallowed and slowly reacted, his shyness kept him going to creep so fast. He started walking behind him, quietly but eagerly.

They spent a hallway; Gerard looked carefully from behind while watching the boy walked sideways rain. Passing on the top floor and had to venture into the rain. The guy stopped for a moment, took off his jacket and lifted her arms to cover your head. He looked out a moment ago; I felt that there was someone else there. Gerard watched which looked straight into his eyes.

The two stood one seconds seeing eyes. Gerard explained over the boy. His disheveled black hair a little longer than his. He had a bleached strand that combined with black near his cheek. His eyes were green, something clear; with a kind gesture but rebellious in his face. You could tell it was something attractive. He had a piercing in her lower lip on the left side. Gerard noted blushed at her white skin.

The boy smiled and said without him away sight:

-Hey, do you go with?

Gerard looked down; he was very rare at that question. His heart was pounding, but I had a look in his eyes funeral. Do not know what to say. He stammered:

-Um ... what?

The boy leaned closer, lowering his shoulder jacket with a smooth motion. Gerard noticed he had a black glove with a skeletal hand embroidered; the glove is cut in half from his fingers. The boy took a step further.

- I'll walk you home? So do not get soaked.

Gerard raised his head, revealing his black hair between his green eye. He went a step further, to be in front of the guy near the roof edge, avoiding wet from rain. The boy showed up looking straight at Gerard:

'I'm Frank Iero. Your name is Gerard not?

Gerard paled how he knew his name if he had never seen? He was curious and wanted to meet him since morning. It was proposed to leave and said in a hoarse voice:

-Yes. Do I know you?

Frank laughed as observing the ground. He patted his right ear and said:

-You might know, study the same course as yours. Also I've seen in the halls.

Gerard felt sorry. Frank had guarded the halls. He was still serious and selfless gesture to hide.

-Ah, okay. I have not noticed in class.

-I'm not much there. And, did not answer me old.

Gerard raised his head remembering the question, squeezing a little notebook with her arms. He decided not to be ashamed and nodded.

Frank, Gerard and rising to cover him, turned his head to the right, where it was the kid, somewhat embarrassed at the floor. Frank finally said:

-Well. Come on.

Note: Chapter 2 will be released in a week. I hope you like. Write your opinion. Thank you.


End file.
